hermonie and the pussy loving snake 2
by musicisdabest67
Summary: updated version of my first fic [hermione and the pussy loving snake]


wel...id written this quite a while ago and is an updated verion of my other fic [hermoine and the pussy loving snake] i would have posted this but i was put into a medically induced come for a few months due to a serious quad biking accedent :( and only just writting again.

for klausfanatic-i hope this is up to scratch for you since ive been gone and if the spelling/words are wrong and repeated then im sorry...i have trouble sometimes with that...so yea

hermoine was aroused and kept thinking about rita skeeter,she was on her bed moaning while wishing it was rita infront of her,she pulled down her pants and trousers and felt her pussy..  
>it was SOAKING WET,she needed rita there right then and when she flooed in hermoine was pretty much humping her bed,rita turned from her beetal animagus form to her snake form...she slitherd on the bed and was infront of hermonies pussy licking her clit``p-please`` rita slitherd inside hermoines vagina and licked all round,<br>she was about redy to come but then ritas snake head popped out hermoines vangina lips and just lay there hissing while her tail/body swished round hermoines vagina/womb causing hermoine to try and releave the amazing pressure of ritas snake head in her vagina,hermoine walked round her house with ritas snakehead laying in the opening of her vagina and her body in her womb swishing round while she was trying to make coffe,she tried to push ritas head in more but she woudnt move so she stayed in hermoines vagina opening just lying there causing hermoine to moan in pleasure when rita licked her lips and swished her head round,ron and harry came in the kitchen and sat at the table ``hey moine you okay you look flushed`` ``y-yeh im g-good`` ``why are you stuttering...is it because ron is in here with you`` ``NO...im going to my room,b-bye guys`` ``bye moine`` rita had been in hermoines vagina for an hour and she was having fun slithering round and licking her evrywhere and lying down in her opening now and then,  
>hermoine lay on her bed under the cover and tried pushing ritas head in more but she wount move,she moaned when she felt rita licking inside of her vagina and then lay her head in the opening of hermoines hairy vagina lips,hermoine was reading when rita was slithering in and out of hermoines pussy causing hermoine to try and hump ritas snakehead ``your mean you know that rita`` hermonie fell asleep with the snakes head in her pussy and body in her womb,she woke up in the middle of the night with the feeling of rita in her stomuch...except she was lying at the opening of hermonies vagina just lying there enjoying the feeling of being in hermonies tight pussy hole,rita was licking her walls agen when she finshed her book ``AHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSSS,DONT EVER COME OUT RIIIITA I LOVE THE FEELING OF YOU IN MY VAGINAAAAAA AHHHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSSS OHHHHH SLITHER ROUND AND LICK ALL YOU WANT IM SO TIGHT I NEED YOU TO STRETCH MY PUSSY IM SOO HORNY``<p>

2 days later rita finaly came out of hermones vagina and teased her about how much she loved being in her

``get back inside if you loved it in there so much...and start licking me agen it sends me wild when you slither round and lick me``

and that she did but this time instead of having just her head peaking out of hermoines hairy vagina rita slitherd FULLY into hermonies vagina and just lay in there,hermoine could feel the weight and pressure of rita in her pussy and it felt amazing,she was due in a meeting with minerva and it was hard to walk for hermonie because of the snake in her vagina opening,she tried pushing rita in her pussy more and nealy fanited when rita knocked her head on her clit and licked it and she still woudnt move,hermonie moaned when she sat down on the chair and felt ritas head in the opening of her vagina,minerva asked if she was okay ``y-yeh...why wouldnt i be`` ``just checking dear,have you heard from rita recently`` ``n-no why`` ``shes dissapeard and hasnt even written an artical for nealy two weeks`` ``i know where she is`` ``where dear`` ``s-shes um...shes in my vagina,shes a-actualy just peeking through my pussy lips just laying her head there and it feels amazing`` ``o-oh... urrm whats she doing in there`` ``shes plesuring me,shes been in my vagina for a few days and im starting to think shes havingg too much inside m-me and wont want to come out`` hermonie moaned when she felt rita peek her head through her vagina lips and swish her head round on purpose to tease hermonie ``rita dear get back inside...i need you licking me more `` she slitherd back in her pussy and hermoine gripped the chair when she saw minerva change into a snake ``i thought your animagus was a cat`` minerva swished her head no and slitherd under heamonies skirt,past her underwear and into her pussy to join rita ``AAAAHHHHH FUCK YES...TWO BIG SNAKES IN MY VAGINA...FUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCKKKKKK YESSSSSSSSSS THE PRESSURE IS AMAZING...I CAN FEEL THEM BOTH MOVING ROUND...AHHHHHHHHHHHHH YESS`` the feeling of having two snakes lying down in her vagina overwelmed hermoine and she felt the weight of them both in her pussy and found it hard to walk to her room with two snake heads peeking from her hairy vagina...it was heavy,minerva and rita slitherd back in hermonies vagina and licked round causing her to moan in so much pleasure of having two snakes in her vagina slithering round...it felt undescribale to hermoine so she just lay on her bed reading while minerva and rita licked and was peeking through hermonies hairy vagina...she wanted them both to stay in her vagina for as long as they would,she had SO MUCH plesure and fun having minerva and rita in her vagina and them both peeking through sometimes...for now hermoine will just sit and feel the AMAZING feeling/prussure/plesure of having snakes in her vagina while she reads,she never wants them to leave her vaginga agen so she put a piece of cloth and tied it to her and all she could see wasthe cloth and 2 bumps in it where hermoine and minerva was so minerva and rita coudnt get out of her pussy,her clit was so swollen that it was hurting so minerva slitherd up to it and licked it to releae some pressure for hermonie

harry and ron came in hermonies room and asked if she had seen minerva ``uhhh...y-essss i have`` ``where is she`` ``shes in my vagina with rita`` ``i bet all three of you are having fun`` ``OHHH YESSSS i deffo am``

ginny came in and saw hermonie moaning and the two snakes in her pussy

``hey monie can i join them two your pussy looks juicy`` ``y-yeh s-sure``

ginny turned into a snake and slitherd up to hermonies pussy,licked her clit and slitherd into her vagina

``AHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK YES,NOW I HAVE THREE BIG SNAKES IN MY PUSSY FFFUUUUUUUUUCCCKK YESSSSSSSS...UHHHHHH YOUR ALL NEVER COMING OUT OF ME AGEN``

she whent to releave the double amount of pressure and she coudnt even talk...so she walked round the muggle town kind of limping and when a muggle woman asked if she was okay she replied tthe truth

``IM SOOO horny and i have three snakes in my pussy and theyre plesuring me`` the woman asked if she could see and hermoine showed the woman her snake filled vagina,she felt like she was going to scream when she felt the woman stroke her vagina,runing her hand up and down and bite hermonies neck,hermoine whent home and was pretty much humping the snakes agen so they all teased her and put their heads in her vagina opening and licked round her lips and clit what hermonie didnt know was that all 3 of them had a dick and was spraying their sperm in her wound,little did hermonie know shed be giving birth to snake babies in a few months,even after that shed keep rita and minerva in her vagina while they both constantly lick her clit and swish round causing her to go wild with plesure...they kept smacking their heads on her clit causing hermonie so hump their heads and make them hiss at her,  
>harry came in and what he saw made him hard,he pulled down his trousers and boxers and pulled out his throbing hard cock,<br>``uhh harry gimie it``harry walked to hermonie,climbed on her bed and he neeled infront of her and shoved his cock in hermonies mouth and she sucked him like he was a lolly ``uhhh yesss moine suck me...suck my cock hard...uhhhh yessss take it take my sperm in your mouth`` thats when harry shot his load down her throat and she willingly took it like a prostitute likes it rough,ron came in,pulled his boxers off,climbed on hermoines bed,rolled her over and thrust into her ass and she sqeaeld,rocked harder against ron and sucked harry even more

she was SO aroused cos she had 3 snakes in her pussy and had harry and rons cock in her ass and mouth,she turned alittle and started playing with their balls and smacking them making them both fuck her ass and mouth harder


End file.
